Can this Love last a Lifetime?
by Darcy Jones Shopaholic
Summary: Lady Jenna Marie Smith a 16 year old debutante is travelling to NYC on the Titanic,once aboard she finds her old friend Olga Hilton is engaged to the man of Jenna's dreams, Lord Conners, Can Jenna and Justin overcome the odds of there Love?
1. Default Chapter

Lady Jenna Marie Smith looked sullenly out of the window of the boat train. Today, along with her maid Diana, she was about to embark on a long journey to New York City where she was to have her first season out as a 'debutante'. Her heart fluttered at the thought of all the gowns and jewels she would get to wear, the lavish balls she would attend and all the beautiful people she would meet. Her Father Lord Smith was in charge of the entire countries police force, he had risen through the ranks and had met Jenna's mother Lady Lucia Smith. Jenna was not like other girls of the time, whilst most dreamed of marriage and children, Jenna often wondered what it would be like to embark on the adventure of a lifetime.. So Jenna saw this trip to NYC as the beginning of that adventure, on the most decadent ship of all time.. The Titanic of course! Southampton Docks- Wednesday April 10th 1912. Miss Olga Hilton got out of the car and waited for her fiancé impatiently. Justin Conner's groaned. At the thought of having to share the same room as this annoying women. He did not love her. They had been betrothed at an early age to carry on the lineage of both families. The Hiltons had money and the Conner's had money as well as a title, they made an excellent match, apart from the fact that Olga was besotted with Justin and Justin detested Olga. Olga was 21 years old, small and plump with small brown eyes, mousy hair and a small mouth that often twisted into the most malicious of smiles. Justin on the other hand. Many of the debutantes regarded him as a god.! Tall with a muscular figure, perfectly chiselled features, hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair that he wore spiked up. They had snorted in disgust that the sulky, outcast had actually had the honour of being betrothed to Lord Conners. "Dearest do hurry up, I don't want to board along with the third classes" "I'm sure that they wouldn't want to board along side you!" he said through gritted teeth. Olga swatted him lightly on the arm "Oh what would I do without you Justin?" Justin sighed and rolled his eyes "I don't know what I'd do without you either Olga" *That's a lie * he thought *I DO know what I'd do without her, be happy! * "Well Justin, when am I going to get my engagement ring?" Justin's grip tightened on his grandmothers platinum and sapphire ring that was laying in his pocket. He still didn't want to give it to her yet. That would seal his fate, there was still a possible way out of this.. So they continued to unload the cases and proceeded to board. Meanwhile, on the Queen Anne suite B Deck. Jenna twirled around on the tips of her toes, spinning until she felt dizzy and then collapsed on the bed in a giggling heap. Diana her maid scolded her gently. "Miss Smith, you shouldn't be doing things like that, it is quite childish" Jenna just looked up and smiled, flicking her long, blonde silky hair over her shoulder and forming her lips in a red pout "Oh come on Diana, you have to let me have a little fun!" "Miss Smith, you should be considering getting your husband! You have had many suitors and you've rejected them all" She laughed airily "Stuff and Nonsense, I Diana have no intention of getting married! I'm going to travel the world, I'm going to be a famous actress! I want an Adventure, not a life of mediocrity and boredom. I belong in the sun. And if I ever marry, it will be for love" Diana's soft cockney accent filled the room "Yes Miss, if only such a life and love existed!" Jenna looked on contrarily "It will! I will make it! My lover will be my soul mate, we will love each other with the passion and intensity of a thousand actors, He will love me with the fire of a million flames, he'll share my adventures, we shall travel the ends of the Earth together. Love isn't brains, its blood, think of how it flows, rich, red and a surge all at once, that is how love should be" Diana nodded "Then the way you describe it, such a love must exist" Jenna stared up at the ceiling dreamily "Some day I shall find it!" Diana laughed at Lady Smith's naivety "Well maybe you shall find it on the decks, I do suggest you take a walk around the ships, the April air is quite good for the chest!" with that Diana threw Jenna her coat which a grinning Jenna caught with ease "Maybe I will!" With that she pulled her pale yellow coat over her light yellow muslin tea dress and Exited the room with a flourish. Thousands of people from Southampton had crowded together to say bye to the ship, some would never see there relatives again, as they would be travelling half way across the world. Jenna stood bent over the rails, smiling brightly and excitedly waving and blowing kisses to the anticipating crowd below. This was exactly as she imagined it, being waved off by thousands of people she didn't know. She felt like she was a adored princess. (Well she was daddy's little princess but that was different!) Meanwhile, A Deck "Well that's the last of them" Olga smiled as Willow her maid, unpacked the last of her lavish gowns. "Darling why do you have to have so many gowns?" Justin looked disapprovingly at the hideous, feather covered, garish creations. "I have to keep up my appearance" she answered *Yeah wonder how much its gonna cost me?* "Very well, but I was thinking when we get to New York, I heard Lady Smith was aboard, according to my sister she has a most excellent sense of style, perhaps she could accompany you on a fifth avenue shopping trip?" Justin mused *It might cost me, but at least she'd look a little better * Olga wrinkled her nose in disgust "Oh I don't think so, Lady Smith is the most annoying creature on this planet!" *I somewhat doubt that! * "-and do you know what she has done? She has had so many suitors, yet she has rejected them all, not one including my brother was good enough! She thinks she's so perfect with her perfect skin and long blonde hair, Yuck!" Justin held his hand to his head "I you'll excuse me Olga I would like to see the ship off, will you join me?" "Don't be silly! I must begin to get ready for afternoon tea" "Ok, Ill meet you in the Parisian Café at 6 this evening" Olga looked at him eyes open wide "But Dinner begins at 8! I was also wondering when am I getting my ring?" Justin shook his head a little more "I'm going to explore the ship, you shall get the ring in New York, now if you'll excuse me" He pulled on his long black jacket before kissing Olga dutifully on the cheek and exiting the room to see the last of Southampton. Jenna bent right over the rails, gazing lazily at the glistening waters below, the late afternoon sun bounced gently of them, making the sea sparkle like diamonds. Shifting her position, Jenna flicked her hair over her shoulders and intently fixed her gaze on the rapidly disappearing sun as they entered Ireland. Justin walked to the bow of the ship, staring at the view before him. When he saw the most breathtaking sight ever. There standing in front of him stood a petite women of no more then 18 with long blonde hair that fell poker straight below her shoulders, deep red lips, arched eyebrows and an angular face with beautiful features and slightly tanned skin that was fashionable among the well travelled debutantes of the time, she was wearing a pastel blue dress of satin. She was perched over the railings, draping herself lazily, wearing an almost cat like smile., *God she's beautiful! I wonder if she's an Angel? * Jenna felt somebody's gaze on her back and rather then turn around to greet them, she decided to wait for them to greet her. "Its beautiful isn't it?" came a softly accented American voice from behind her "It certainly is!" Jenna purred. She gave the person her full attention and turned around to say hi to her acquaintance. Her breath caught in her throat, before her stood a man of about 20, 6ft, spiky light brown hair, hazel eyes and a wow factor body and face. *So this must be the one all my friends call God? * She extended her hand as though expecting him to shake it "Hi I'm Jen!" she grinned perkily Justin was a little shocked, he'd expected her to be all prim and proper and here she was introducing herself on first name terms with her hand for him to shake. Taken aback he smiled and took his lips to her hands and kissed the cool skin. The contact of his lips sent a jolt of electricity through her, Jenna knew he must've felt it to as his lips were still on her hand. "Hey, I'm Justin Conner's, It's a pleasure to meet you" A bell went off in Jenna's head "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Conners" The faintest smile twitched on the corners of his lips "Ah you must be Lady Smith, I believe you were a friend of my sisters?" "Yeah I am, hey all that Lady Smith crap makes me feel dreadfully like my mother" "And what is so wrong with that? Your mother is quite a beautiful creature" Jenna bowed her head and curtsied in amusement "Why thank you kind sir you flatter me so!" Justin raised his head, realising he was still holding onto her hand "Sorry, Anyway, call me Justin, Lord Conners makes me feel like my father" Jenna giggled girlishly "Well I don't mean to be rude but I don't think anyone could mistake you for your father! You are far to good looking!" Once realising what she had said, Jenna let go of Justin's hand and turned her gaze away from him looking coyly at the floor. "You are a most peculiar creature you know Miss Smith" "I get that a lot" Justin looked up at her pink cheeks that were now a furious red. He was besotted. "Do you know Miss Smith, I believe that you are quite the most beautiful women aboard this ship" Jenna turned an even brighter shade of red and was about to come back with a quick witted comment when from nowhere, Olga appeared from the Café Parisian dressed in a white day dress with a fur coat over the top, extremely over dressed.' Justin snorted when he saw who it was. Olga purposely strode up to where Justin and Jenna were standing "Well hello, darling, look who we have here, I see you have been talking to Lady Smith?" Before Justin could speak, Jenna looked at him confused "Darling?" Olga smiled maliciously at Jenna, her small eyes sparkling cruelly. "Oh Miss Smith, you didn't know, me and Lord Conners are engaged!" Jenna looked as if she'd been hit in the stomach and then managed to compose herself "Of course I knew MISS Hilton, Its just that well, I didn't know that a man as handsome as this would fall for you, It seems that he must of lost his glasses, I'm sure he'll find them soon enough" Jenna's lips formed a sarcastic smile, as she tilted her head in their direction "Good day to you both and Justin it was a pleasure meeting you" before giving the Olga a chance to come back with an insult, she flounced away with a bounce in her step. Olga's eyes narrowed "Isn't she just the most vulgar creature ever" Justin's eyes were transfixed on her departing figure, he was barely listening to Olga.. "Absolutely" He answered half heartedly Olga looked triumphant and pulled Justin to her "Come along darling, we have tea scheduled with the Astor's in 15 minutes" 


	2. Sunrise I saw you, Sunset I loved you

Cant Stop Thinking about You  
  
As Jenna began to walk away, she felt her resolve begin to crumble, why was she so disappointed? He's only a guy? *Yeah but most guys don't look as delicious as he did! * she sighed. *I've never had that feeling with a guy before *. Shrugging her shoulders she returned to her room where the first silvers of a tear began to form.. Diana heard her sobbing as she approached the room and rushed to meet the girl whom she had been looking after since birth. "Miss Smith, whatever is wrong?" "Well" Jenna began sitting in the plush tapestry chair opposite Diana, "Today I was watching the sunset as we entered Ireland and all of a sudden a gorgeous god of a man comes over and begins to talk to me" Diana looked at her weirdly "So why is it so sad Miss Smith?" "I haven't finished yet, and Diana there is no need to call me Miss Smith, God I've grown up with you, I see you more then my mother!" Diana laughed at Jen's outburst. "Miss Smith is your title, and I'm to show you respect as you used to call me Miss Huntington when you were younger" "Yes but you told me not to so I listened! Anyway that is not the point. So I found out the man I was talking to was Lord Conners and there was a spark! I know he felt it to! Then that awful Olga Hilton comes over and I find out they're engaged! The scandal of it!" Diana placed a comforting hand on Jen's shoulder "I cannot believe that! Lord Conners is possibly the most dashing in all of London and he's fallen for that trollop, Miss Hilton, I cant believe that any man alive would pick someone else over you" Jenna looked at Diana sadly "If only! That was the first time I had met him, his sister Virginia was a very close friend of mine back in London, she told me, I should've recognised him! I do so wish I'd never of met him, I've only spoke to him the once and already my world is askew!" Diana held her a little closer "Don't worry Miss Smith, everything will be ok in the end, when we get to New York you will have the pick of some of America's finest young gentlemen!" Jenna smiled at her maid, the women she regarded more as a sister or an aunt or on occasions like now a mother. "Thank you Diana, I do feel a little better, I should get ready for dinner now"  
  
"Well Miss Smith there's only one thing you can do now" "What may that be?" "Show him what he is missing" Her lips curved up into a magnificent smile as she contemplated Diana's plan...  
  
Meanwhile the Parisian Café. "Olga if you don't mind me asking wherever is your engagement ring?" inquired 17 year old Madeline Astor Olga looked a little uneasily over at Justin "Well, Justin used his grandmothers ring to propose but it turns out her fingers were a lot larger then mine!" Olga held up a stumpy finger "So we have to take it to Tiffany's in New York to have it made smaller, isn't that right Justin?" Justin was paying no attention, his mind kept replaying a certain scene over and over in his head, all he could think about was the way his lips had felt on her silky smooth skin, the sparks that had shot through him. All he could think about was her. And the way her name could roll so easily off the tongue. "Jenna" he breathed out slowly Olga's head spun around towards him "What did you just say?" Her small eyes blazed furiously, Madeline and J.J were trying to stifle a laugh. Everybody knew that Lady Jenna Marie Smith was aboard the boat, she was able to steal a mans heart at 40 paces as even King George had said when he met her "Her very breathlessness is charming" Justin's head whipped up "I didn't say anything!" Olga shook her head "Justin I think we need to go"  
  
Madeline and J.J stood up as Olga began to leave the table. "I am so terribly sorry for having to leave, it appears we have an issue to sort out" They said their goodbyes and began to walk in silence back to their suite in order to talk and prepare for dinner. 


	3. A kiss in the Moonlight

A kiss in the moonlight  
  
Jenna nervously checked her reflection in the mirror, she looked great and she knew it. Her long blonde hair was swept up into a neat chignon, she wore a long red strapless ball gown, and she wore a diamond necklace with a matching tiara. Her lips were there requisite red. Diana stood back in awe "Oh Miss Smith, you look so grown up! I cant believe you are only seventeen, whatever would your mama and papa say?" Jenna threw Diana a magnificent grin that showed off her perfect white teeth "Thank you Diana, and thanks for helping me, tonight I'm going to show him he should never play with fire! I cant believe that the leech didn't tell me he was engaged!" "That's men for you, always think with their penises as opposed to their brains!" Lucy's hand flew to her mouth as she giggled daintily "Diana! I can't believe you'd say such things. No matter how true they maybe!" she leant over to hug Diana before making her way to dinner.  
  
Meanwhile on A deck.. Olga stood in the bathroom, eyes red raw with tears. Her hands gripped tightly on the porcelain sink as she struggled hold herself up. *He doesn't love me * was her first thought *But then I knew that all along *, fresh tears made their way along her face leaving a trail of black mascara. Justin sat on the end of the bed, he fumbled with his fingers, all that lit the room was an art deco Tiffany lamp by Christopher Wren. Olga came back from the bathroom, makeup reapplied, the only way you could tell that she had been crying was from the puffiness of her eyes that made her face look more creased then it already was. "Olga Im -" "Don't!" Olga hissed sharply "I don't want to hear your fruitless apologies, they mean nothing, I know exactly what you were thinking about. her" Justin's head flew up "So what if I was, don't kid yourself Olga, you know I don't love you, I never had, we were forced to marry, my heart doesn't belong to you, it never did" Olga's fingers dug deep into her palms "So you see her once and already you've fallen in love with her?" "This has nothing to do with Lady Smith, I've realised for a long time I never have and never will love you" Olga bit her lips "I could tell, but just promise me that you wont tell anybody we've broken off our engagement till we reach New York" Justin nodded "I can do that, but what shall we do till then?" She shrugged "Carry on as normal, appear as a couple" He nodded again "Well then we had better get to dinner" Justin exited the room whilst Olga caressed the small bump that was beginning to show through her normal clothes...  
  
Jenna walked nervously through the hallways praying to all the Gods that she wouldn't bump into Justin. Before she knew it she was about to ascend the Grand Staircase, as she began her way down , it felt like the longest walk of her life. Justin had managed to secure a table directly adjacent to the Grand Staircase, he was watching the people milling about without a care in the world. If only these people knew what was going on in his head. Then the scent of Jasmine perfume filled his senses. Tilting his head upwards, his eyes met another shimmering brown pair. And a silky voice purred "Is this seat taken?"..  
  
As Jenna saw him sitting alone, her head filled with many scenarios, should she just get this over with and talk to him about it. Tell him to stay away maybe? Well it was better to speak and find out what his intentions were. Hurt feelings were much easier to deal with then a broken heart. So steadily making her way to his table. She took a deep breath before breathing "Is this seat taken?" Justin glanced up at her looking a little shocked "No please sit down" Jenna glanced at all the people staring at them , If she sat down with him it would surely cause a scandal, and even worse if Olga caught her talking to him.. Making her mind up quickly. "Actually Justin would it be ok if you could meet me by the bow in about 10 minutes?" "Yes of course" Jenna exited swiftly and as she did, Justin could swear that he heard her heart pounding fiercely.. Or was that his own?. She stood outside, the cool sea air blowing a salty breeze that whipped stray strands of hair around her face. Her fingers gripped tightly on the rail and she breathed deeply. Taking time to look up at the stars that were burning fiercely against a backdrop of dark blue velvet. "God, you can live your whole life in London and never see a single star" his voice came from behind her. Jenna turned to face him "Hi" "Hi to you to" he stepped closer to her his lips were so close to hers, she could feel the faint stirrings of his breath on her cheeks. "What happened today?" she questioned "I don't know" "Did you feel it to?" she looked even deeper into his chocolaty brown eyes "Everything" And in the madness of the moment, the intoxication of her jasmine perfume, the stars, the way his face looked in the moonlight. They almost kissed. Came so close yet so far. As soon as she realised his lips were edging closer to her own she immediately pulled away. "No god no this is wrong, I don't know you, you have a fiancée" Justin shook his head "No this is right, I only met you a few hours ago, but since I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, you've made my world askew" Jenna smiled wryly at his choice of words, nearly the same ones she had been telling Diana a few hours earlier "Not only that, me and my fiancée, its complicated, I'll explain to you later, you should know that we are no longer engaged" Lucy's lips curved into an O "What made you change your mind?" "You" With that he pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. As soon as they were doing this, Jen felt tingles race through her body and she pulled him even closer to her. He peppered kisses down the side of her neck and began to suck softly on the left side of her neck, before finding her lips again and gently slipping his tongue into her open lips before they began kissing even more passionately then they had started out.. 


	4. A long Voyage ahead

A long Voyage ahead.  
  
She pulled back from the kiss and her eyelids fluttered open "Wow!" she exclaimed Justin pressed his forehead to hers "I felt it" Jen just nodded in conclusion. "So tell me now about Olga" Justin took her hand and lead her over to a bench. "This could be a really long story". They walked slowly hand in hand to a bench where nobody would see them. He sat down first and she lay her head against his broad shoulders. "Where to begin?" he pondered, Jenna looked up at him coquettishly "How about at the beginning" So he kissed her gently then began to tell the horrors of the past year. "_basically we were engaged against MY will as part of a business arrangement between our fathers. You see the Hiltons are immensely wealthy and I have a title so our engagement made sense" Jenna played with his fingers "Not to me it wouldn't, a title and money isn't the reason people should be together, love should be two souls entwined into one. A feeling of complete wholeness and ecstasy" Justin caressed the sides of her cheeks and laughed "You read way to much" "No!" she looked up guiltily "I watched one of those silent films at the cinema and since I had such a hard time sneaking away from Mama to see it, I sort of remember it!" "Oh" Jenna giggled girlishly "Everybody says I'm to free spirited! I should've been born a great explores daughter!" "Jenna Crockett just doesn't have the same ring to it though does it" Justin bantered with her "Ha, ha , very funny! Speaking of rings, I heard you haven't gave Olga hers yet?" Justin fished around in his pocket and produced a blue velvet box. He opened it slowly to reveal a tiny platinum ring with three sapphires cut into the shapes of small stars. "You mean this one?" Jenna gasped in awe "Its beautiful" "Yeah, I know, it was my grandmothers" "So you and Olga. did you ever?" Jenna questioned her brown eyes gazing innocently up at him. Justin looked shocked "No way! It was kinda a no touching thing" Jenna placed the end of her index finger on his lips and let it travel down the side of his neck "No touching" she murmured "Kind of like us" "Romeo and Juliet" he added wistfully "Its rather poetic in a Maudlin sort of way don't you think?" Justin played with the ring in his hands "It is" he agreed. 


End file.
